Some patients on long-time dialysis therapy suffer anorexia, wasting, hypertension, beta2 microglobulin accumulation, and frequent infections. Many of these complications are thought to be caused by activation of circulating inflamatory cells through contact with the dialyzer membrane. The activated cells produce substances called pro-inflammatory cytokines which are thought to increase breakdown of muscle tissue and cause systemic symptoms as listed above.This study will examine the action of alpha-Melanocyte Stimulating Hormone on cytokine production in dialysis patients. Laboratory evidence in cultured cells and whole animals indicate that alpha-MSH can inhibit production of pro-inflammatory cytokines in many forms of inflammation. We propose to determine if alpha-MSH can prevent the inflammatory state induced by dialysis and thereby, reduce short-term and long-term side effects.